Twisted Infatuation
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: xD A fanfic for someone truly amazing c':
1. Chapter 1

An ItaSasu Fanfic for Someone Lovely~

xD Gah, I have no idea how this happened. x o x

**Twisted Infatuation**

Bags shuffled violently against the marble floors. The force of such unsettling movement, was causing fragile objects to rattle under the fierceness of the wielder. The chilling sound of zipping and unzipping, of stuffing and rearranging, could only cause one's mind to wonder: What's the person's hurry?

"You're not going anywhere," came a husky masculine voice by the doorway. The shuffling and packing had momentarily been interrupted. Onyx eyes finally met crimson, with the bitter taste of hate glimmering in the priors eyes.

"Who said you're in control of me?" the black eyed, paled skinned teenager grumbled. The bloody eyes of the much older replica to the latter, slowly smirked, as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"You're showing such disrespect, Otouto," the older, far more muscular of the two brother's fumbled with his red satin tie. His face showed utter blank emotion as he nonchalantly continued to lean.

"Itachi..." the younger boy spat, but obviously there was a glint of fear evident from his body language. The teenager's knuckles were trembling, some with anger, because his brother was becoming an obstacle to his endeavors.

"Foolish Otouto, treating your beloved elder brother in such a way, is most unfitting. You don't want me to punish you for misbehaving, now do you?" Itachi smirked when Sasuke grimaced.

Sasuke's eyes downcast and he grabbed his luggage. He proceeded with a plan to walk past Itachi, and make it to his car. From there, he would drive off and never see the bastard again.

However; as every full proof plan goes, its it bound to fail. As Sasuke approached the wooden door frame, to exit his bedroom, Itachi swiftly grabbed his brother by the neck. Fear shot through Sasuke's body, as he gasped at the sudden force Itachi was dealing him with.

"G-Guh.." Sasuke whimpered, as he dropped his luggage and prepared to fend his brother's claws off him. Itachi's long, almost dainty fingernails, were scratching away at Sasuke's porcelain skin.

"Y-You know, I doubt you would like to break a nail, Nii-San," Sasuke chortled, straining to break free from his brother's fierce grasp. Itachi simply scoffed and swiftly moved to pin Sasuke against the wall with his body.

"I told you, you weren't going anywhere." Itachi gruffly stated. The second the elder Uchiha's elegant fingers released from the neck of the younger's, Sasuke tried to break free. However, with Itachi being as muscular as he was, Sasuke's efforts were futile.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, struggling to break free, despite it being a lost cause.

Itachi slammed his brother against the wall, causing Sasuke to feel slightly dazed. His eyes as wide as they could possibly be, Itachi relished at the sight of his brother in such... terror. The Uchiha licked his lips as his eyes devoured the sight of his precious Otouto. It was almost like pure ecstasy.

Without another thought, Itachi pinned Sasuke with his arms, tightly against the wall. Sasuke, as confused as ever with panic, stood there still. Itachi's crimson eyes began glancing at his brother's features.

At first it was his eyes, then it was everywhere else. Itachi lowered his head, tilting it, and approached Sasuke's neck. Slowly, the pondering elder Uchiha licked the nape of his brother's neck, earning a confused yelp. Itachi, alerted by the sound, could only smirk in response, and began to slowly bite his brother's flesh. The raven haired teen bit his lip, and continued to struggle to break free from his brother's unusual torment.

This did not please Itachi at all. His brother was squirming around too much and was ruining his fun! Itachi grabbed his brother's wrists, and dragged him with ease to the boy's bed. He slung the younger Uchiha on top of the mattress.

Quickly, without another second to waste, Itachi removed his belt, and tied Sasuke to his bed post. Of course, it wasn't difficult, as Sasuke couldn't quite fight off his brother. Sasuke glared daggers of hate and confusion at his brother.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this? What in the hell are you up t-!" Itachi climbed on top of him and kissed his brother firmly on the lips. Silencing the confused and fear stricken boy, Itachi continued to passionately kiss him. The feeling, a fire within his chest, it was something he could not ignore. He was enjoying this far too much than he should.

Sasuke stared at his brother in pure horror. He couldn't move a muscle, and he was dealing with extreme dread. Why was his brother, his beloved Nii-San, kissing him on the lips? Why was this happening? Why couldn't he stop his brother?

The shame was escalating through Sasuke's veins. Shock had already passed, and he was left with a new surprising sensation. Itachi hurriedly unbuttoned his brother's shirt, and pulled it up, exposing Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in dismay. Itachi began stroking his torso. A sudden whimper escaped Sasuke's mouth and Itachi continued at a faster rate.

Itachi began licking Sasuke's lips, as he hungrily continued to stare into the dark pools of ebony black. Sasuke's back arched when Itachi began going lower and lower with his stroking.

"N-Nii-San... Please... Stop." Sasuke begged, in a voice filled with such utter weakness and guilt.

Itachi's blood red eyes were the ones to widen this time. His fingers twitched awkwardly as he drawled them back.

_What am I doing?_

Itachi stood up on his knees, and glanced down at his brother. His brother stared back at him, a lone tear trailing down his cheek. Onyx eyes stared blankly into guilty red. Sasuke was tied up, restrained, shirtless. Itachi's lip quivered slowly.

He removed his presence from on top of his brother, to sitting on the side of his bed. The elder Uchiha turned his head away from his brother, and focused boring his eyes on the scenery of his Otouto's room.

Bags scattered about, clothes thrown in about every direction. Objects that had obviously been looked at and speculated about taking with or leaving behind. The room had been ransacked by its owner, in a hurried manner, in order to escape a monster.

Itachi placed his hands in his lap, and slightly turned back to look at his brother. No words were said, but the Uchiha brother's had a mouthful that they would only be able to contain in their thoughts.

Itachi sat up, and turned to untie his brother. He gently took his belt back, and looped it back around his pants. Sasuke remained motionless, simply staring at the ceiling. The elder brother slowly paced out of the room, and made his way to his own room.

Needn't he not speak a word to his brother.

_Definitely a fail. M-Maybe chapter two is better? o ^ o _


	2. Revenge

An ItaSasu Fanfic for Someone Lovely~ -hearts-

xD Gah, I have no idea how this happened.

Note: You can kill me later. c':

**Twisted Infatuation**

**Chapter 2: ****Revenge**

Thunder and lightning striked the Earth with its full force later on that evening. As the sun was shrouded in an infinite cloudy swirl, the world below it, was covering in darkness. The curtains in Sasuke's room drooped ever so slightly to cover the window. The billowing paper thin cloths could not block out the lightning that illuminated the room's darkness.

There, still motionless, after hours of experiencing something he'd rather wish he hadn't, laid Uchiha Sasuke. The teen had managed to curl up into a ball, and stare blankly at the window. Virtually lifeless eyes stared at the window, as each lightning strike became visible.

However; despite being completely imobile, the raven haired teenager's mind was spinning. His heart was pounding against his eardrums, and he couldn't help but to take a deep breath every so often.

Finally, after another hour of tense silence, the boy could only whisper out, "Why?"

Sasuke was not as perfect as he wanted to believe he was. To think, he was an easy target to his brother, was unfathomable. The Uchiha's pride had felt a gigantic kick, which left him unable to cope with his current situation. Others would suppose, that's why he had an inferiority complex.

"Damn you to hell, Nii-San..." Sasuke grumbled to no one in particular. His rage had only intensified, as his words to his brother's damnnation would only fuel the fire. The younger Uchiha climbed out of bed, and approached his mirror.

He observed that, of course, he was in fact touched by his brother. The formation of a bruise upon his neck was sure proof it was not a nightmare the boy had dreamed. Sasuke found himself daring to touch it, but then he glanced elsewhere.

His arms, were obviously bruised. The young boy could only smirk and curse Itachi in his mind once again. A thought suddenly enveloped Sasuke's thoughts, as he tenderly massaged his wrists.

_"You don't want me to punish you for misbehaving, now do you?" _

His brother had _never,_ punished him in a way such as that. His brother would usually forbid him from going out late at night, forbid him to have his favorite food in the world, the heavenly tomato. Sasuke thought those were the limits, but now he supposed his brother knew no boundaries. Something daunted upon Sasuke's conscious, in which, left him puzzled.

Why was he suck a wreck over something like that?

Was it simply because his brother caught him off guard?

Sasuke took one more look at his reflection, before another horrid thought crossed his mind.

Did he somewhat like what Itachi had done to him?

Truth be known, it was a surprise, and at first, Sasuke was completely in shock. However, a part of him couldn't deny, that he did enjoy his brother's touch. Itachi must have been toying with him from the get-go.

Sasuke bit his lip, and glanced around his room. "There's no way I can let him get away with that," Sasuke's mind bellowed. There was absolutely not way Sasuke was going to take what Itachi presented to him, without giving something in return.

A smirk escaped the pale teen's mouth, as blood dripped slowly. Sasuke must have bit his lip a tad bit too hard. The young Uchiha's eyes suddenly went from innocent black to a more murderous crimson.

Such crimson eyes, like his brother's were currently scanning the room. He would definitely show his brother up.

The boy swiftly found what he was looking for. A pair of handcuffs that his father had bestowed upon him before his death. The only trouble with them was the fact that, once they were used, there was possibly no way out of them. The cuffs did not come with a key.

He grabbed the handcuffs, a belt, and proceeded to hunt his room down for more objects. When he rummaged once more through his belongings, the agitated teen decided to tear his curtain in order to achieve a long cloth.

Devilishly, the teen decided that with what he did have, he would be able to have his brother still. From there, he would figure what else he would need.

The spiky haired Uchiha walked out of his room as stealthily as he could. His eyes caught the glance of the clock, roughly eleven at night, and could only smirk even further. Itachi was such a professional, he made sure he was fast asleep by ten. Sasuke never understood why Itachi would never stay up, but its not like it even mattered anymore.

Sasuke creeped over by the staircase, to which, left him only a few meters away from his destination. His brother's room was straight ahead. Slow and steady, the boy was soon at the door. The mohagany doorway was the only thing keeping Sasuke from his obligation.

Yes, he thought, he owed his brother this.

Pale elongated fingers lightly touched the door knob cautiously. Itachi was known the be a light sleeper, even the slightest disturbance could cause him to stir.

Sasuke's heart spun faster. Sweat began to accumulate across his forehead, as he wondered if his plan would even be a success. Gently, the young Uchiha twisted the door knob and creaked the door open slightly.

The bed was still neatly made. No one was in there.

"Were you looking for something, Otouto?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he froze instantaneously. Sasuke's mouth was agape, the horror was evident. His brother was behind him, possibly smirking and already aware of the younger's schemes.

Sasuke's mind could not register a single word, except, _danger_. Sasuke quickly took this moment to charge at Itachi, hoping his own body's force would be enough to knock the elder down.

Oh how wrong he was. Itachi quickly caught his brother, in what would have appeared to be a strange embrace. A smirk tugged at the corner's of Itachi's lips, as he could only smugly stare into his brother's eyes.

Eyes as red as his own now.

For only a moment, this startled Itachi. Since when did his brother...

Sasuke hurriedly kicked his brother where it would hurt the most. Sending surprising pain to his beloved Nii-San, Sasuke took this moment of weakness to his advantage. With a struggle, because even Itachi could at least still resist his brother's strength, the young Uchiha managed to tie Itachi's hands with the curtain cloth.

"Sasuke, what's gotten into you?" Itachi asked, staring full force into his brother's blood thirstly expression.

"Oh, Nii-San..." came out the shrill response. Had his brother finally lost it? From there, a fit of giggles escaped the younger boy's mouth, while, the younger boy was trembling.

"You're going to have fun, Nii-San. Almost as much fun as I will have," Itachi couldn't quite process what his little brother was babbling about, but there was one thing he surely knew. Whatever had happened, he knew it was his fault.

"Sasuke, I, you know I did not mean," for the first time, Itachi couldn't even make a complete sentence. Sasuke's head tilted slightly, a grim look of madness occupying the once carefree and brooding expression.

"I know, Nii-San, but I thought about it," the younger boy proceeded to drag his elder brother into his bedroom. Itachi did not protest, he was simply figuring what his little brother was up to.

"Since you showed me something so... wonderful," at that statement, Itachi's stomach felt a horrid pang of guilt. So he had somehow screwed with his brother's mentality.

"Otouto..." Itachi trailed off.

Sasuke placed Itachi onto his backside on the mattress, and pulled the handcuffs from out of his pocket.

"I thought, I would give you a treat, as a thank you, " the devilish grin was plastered on Sasuke's face. Itachi knew where this was going, but he could not allow himself to move. Did he deserve what his brother was going to give him? Perhaps an eye for and eye fitted this situation?

Of course not. Itachi would not let his brother be condemned to something so horrid. Sasuke propped himself on top of Itachi, and continued to stare vigorously at him. His finger's twitched with insanity. Itachi could only stare in guilt.

Sasuke had forgotten about the handcuffs, and had proceeded to place a fiery kiss to his brother's lips. Itachi was stunned. Shouldn't he have done something about this? Wriggling around, Sasuke's eye brows furrowed. The young teenager pulled away, glaring at his brother.

"I owe you this present, Nii-San, don't be ungrateful," Sasuke's voice was hollow. Itachi closed his eyes, and fought a sigh. Sasuke's face held a pout, but it was quickly dismissed when the older brother immediately flipped Sasuke over.

He was still tied up, but he managed to pin his insane brother down on the bed. Harsher than Sasuke, he kissed the young raven's lips with such a passion, the younger brother was stunned.

"Foolish Otouto, I am the only one who is allowed to touch you, not the other way around."

Itachi's subconscious was screaming at him. This is wrong. This is wrong. Stop. However; Sasuke brought this upon himself. If he was going to show Itachi love, Itachi would surely show him even more.

Violent kisses attacked Sasuke's smooth alabaster skin. One as damaging as the other. Itachi had lost all sense of the world, and had managed to unbound his hands. Once free, he was currently proceeding to take off the shirt he once earlier removed. Hastily, the shirt was off, and thrown to the side. As were the pants, despite Sasuke kicking and threatening Itachi with every known vile word in the book.

"You bastard! Let me go or I'll kill you!" Sasuke screamed, an embarrassed blush covering the teen's cheeks. Itachi didn't respond to Sasuke, but he knew that if his brother continued to make such a fuss, the neighbors would be coming over.

Though, he wasn't done kissing those lips that belonged to his brother quite yet. So taping his mouth shut, would be most unpleasing. Instead, Itachi decided to kiss his brother, in an attempt to silence him.

Itachi definitely had more air in his lungs than him. Sasuke managed to break the kiss, by pulling back far enough. Panting for a breath of fresh air, Itachi sneered at his Otouto.

"Truly pathetic. Is that how long you can last?" Red met red, and Sasuke found an unbelievably incredible strength within himself. Without a second to waste, he tackled his brother down, both of them hitting the floor.

Sasuke chastely kissed Itachi's cheeks, and gently bit his brother's lips. Sasuke gripped Itachi's hair, clenched between his fists. Itachi stared in pure awe at his brother's actions. Finally snapped back to reality, he could only smirk.

"What's so funny, Nii-San?" Sasuke asked, his voice menacingly chilly.

"Otouto, can I tell you something?" Itachi quizzically asked his baby brother.

Sasuke's head cocked to the side. "What...is it?" He was unsure of what he wanted to hear.

"If you don't get off me right now, no tomatoes for you."

"Is that a joke?" Sasuke asked, squinting his eyes at Itachi. The brother shook his head, and caressed his brother's cheek.

"I wanted to tell you, I love you, Sasuke," he said simply. Sasuke's blood red eyes dissipated into innocent onyx once more. He stared at his brother, in shock.

"You...love me?" he asked, uncertain.

As for confirmation, Itachi kissed his brother gently, before pulling him down. Sasuke rested on his brother's chest.

"Please don't leave me, Otouto." the desperation clearly made Sasuke's heart wrench. He nuzzled against his brother's neck, seeking momentary warmth.

"You're crazy, Nii-San," Sasuke whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Says the idiot who looked like he was about to murder me."

"I was."

"Was? Oh, I'm hurt, Otouto. You'd kill me without a second thought?"

"Hn."

"There you go again."

"I love you."

-Owari. x o x

I hope you liked it~

I think I ruined the ending somehow. xD But I'm not good.. with romantical... things.


End file.
